


Movies and Sex

by orphan_account



Series: It's a Daft Life. [3]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of One Thousand Lonely Star.<br/>Thomas and Guy-Manuel takes their Loves for a ride into the Orgasm Boat of love. Yep. Notthing less but NSFW contents .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> What an horrible title. And a cheesy summary. Ugh , well , Fuck ahaha. My exams are almost over. Yep. Fucking almost over.  
> (FUCKING DAFT PUNK CELEBRATION MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND) so yeaaaaaaaaah. i guess our two french teenager could rejoice with the pleasure of sex.  
> Have fun with yourself ;)

Thomas and Guy-Manuel sat side by side on the couch red wine of the house of Thomas. Thomas lived in a big house with his parents (who went one week on a business trip). Guy-Manuel connnaissait good home and had always found attractive; it was classic and dated 1800; it was decorated as the French bourgeoisie decorated the house, a prestigious and romantic style with fine wood, large windows and several skylights. Spiral staircases. A large kitchen, many parlors, a large verranda and several expensive antique furniture. In addition, the family of Thomas was very vintage as Thomas; and this could be seen in the decoration and accessories that were in harmony with this house that was as Thomas; welcoming, warm , classy and beautiful.Guy-Manuel Thomas waited. His room was in the basement; Thomas had access to a private bathroom with French bath, shower and its own private lounge, and a tiny little private music studio where he practiced his piano and of course where he practiced once with Darlin. His room was luxurious; canopy bed, wardrobe, mahogany desk, private balcony and a library where you could admire his complete collection of Star Wars movies, of Captain Harlock; almost all the films of Kubrick, the entire collection of Hawaii 5-0; without counting the books of George Orwell and Arthur C Klark, vinyls (impressive and extensive collection), the brand new vinyl player, and posters that would make dream of any other teenager.Guy -Manuel was waiting in the living room just as they were watching a movie had chosen Guy -Manuel . Tron , a film released in 1982 by Liesberger . They liked the science fiction movies . Guy -Manuel stood watching on the shelf near the television pictures of Thomas younger. He smiled . Then, on a shelf above he noticed something new ; a mask of Darth Vader collector . Eyes shining Guy -Manuel watched this piece that should be in a museum. He tried to catch it. But it was too small . He tried again . Suddenly he felt someone behind him in his back, grasping the object for him . Caught in the act , Guy -Manuel stumbled. Thomas caught him by the sweater. They looked embarrassed . And Guy -Manuel felt a bulge in his pants . And yes, Captain erection had struck again , always here , forever at the wrong time ! Hurray , thought Guy-Manuel , feeling awkard.He separated from Thomas, very embarrassed by his excitement level . Thomas smiled and acted as if nothing had happened .

''Yes , I forgot to show you my new Darth Vader helmet daddy got me from Lucas Film's , you like it ''

''Oh .. yes . Um , sorry I diddn't want to , um break it just look at it '' muttered GuY-Manuel looking at his feet with too much interest. 

''I know. That's why I bought you one. I asked my dad if I could have two instead of one. And if you look closely it is autographed by Georges Lucas '' said Thomas , hading him a second helmet that was behind the one he was holding.

''But how did... your father know Georges Lucas ? '' stammared Guy-Manuel , mindblown as he was looking to the Darth Vader helmet that really had the autograph of George Lucas.

Thomas raised an eyebrow and said :

''Contacts , you know. As a music producer and composer my dad have is own network you know , in the industry. Nothing really exciting .''

Nothing really excting you know just celebrities , thought Guy-Manuel ironically .

''Thomas you're doing too much for me , I don't deserve this . ''

Thomas frowned and sighed.

''Oh , Guy-Manuel , you told me you'd die for it ! I was hoping you would like it ! It's just a gift , from me. And from my parents because you know they like you a lot  , and even more since you helped my mother with the mower she still talk to me about your ''oh-so-good-manual-skills-and-how-you-are-a-good-boy!'' said Thomas , in a voice that was imitating his mother , making Guy-Manuel laughing like a little kid.

''Oh fine , fuck you Bangalter . I accept it .'' he finally said , giving a special bro fist to Thomas.

As they were laughing , they realized how kinda of hard it was to believe that they were now boyfriend; because is like nothing had really changed. Their friendship and their complicity that according to their friends would deserve an award for the best complicity on the world , was still dominant. Yet that made them sometimes feel awkard when it was time to act as boyfriends. Because they were just meant to be in two different ways and they were more experienced with the easiest one.

Thomas put the film on the VHS player and sat down on the couch next to Guy-Manuel that was looking so awkard and that was blushing so hard. He find it hard to believe that he was blushing. And he was more than surprised when he felt Guy-Manuel had an erection when he almost fell on the ground with the helmet. The reality was that Guy-Manuel was like 100 times more sexy than he was. How can this boy just think he was worth something , him , that was just an awkard beanpole after all ? Mystery. And how someone could ever bully him , he was so pure ? Thomas promised he would beat the ass of the guys that bullied him at school for sure. Suddenly Guy-Manuel caught him staring at him. Thomas looked away.

''What were you staring at ? '' Fuck. Too late.

''T-The..theeeee.( come on Thomas say something for god sake!) T-The s-shade of your h-hair . I-I was asking m-myself i-if it was brown chocolate or brown almond?. Yeah...''

Guy-Manuel was biting his lips , trying hard not to laugh.

 ''Oh yeah . Wow. Very existential. Such philosophy. So important , right Thomas ? Do you want to know what brand of shampoo I use ? L'oréal , or  not L'oréal  Paris ( taking the Shakespeare Halmlet pose ) that is the question  ?''

Thomas looked at him and gave him a punch , as Guy-Manuel was litterally making fun of him , and laughing really hard , wiping tears at the corner of his eyes , apparently finding himself funny as hell. Well at least he was laughing , yes he was laughing of him , but that was usually one of thing Guy-Manuel just LOVED to do , for some reason it makes him happy . So that was a good sign , his friend ( and beloved was back). 

They both calm down  and watched Tron .

Thomas was looking at the screen but he knew now it was Guy-Manuel who was looking at him . He smiled , without turning his gaze off the screen and said , clearing his throat :

''If you want to know. I use Old Spice. Because , L'oréal is for good girls liek you , right ? ''

''FUCK YOU ! YOU  MACHO MAN ! '' said Guy-Manuel blushing and laughing , shaving punches at Thomas. Thomas laughed . Fighting with Thomas like two brothers was a part of their bromance story , totally.

He took advantage of Guy-Manuel and moved on top , immbolizing him , as he was trying to hit Thomas shoulder's. They were both grinning and laughing but then.

Now it was Thomas who had an erection. 

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel who was now panting , his eyes bright and his cheeks red . How beautiful he was . Thomas couldn't resist to those pouty lips that were begging him to be pleased . Unconsciously they kissed passionately. The hands of Guy-Manuel went under the shirt of Thomas caressing his soft white skin, thrilling Thomas and teasing him as fuck.. They kissed, moaning between each kiss, their cocks rubbing against each other under the fabric of their clothing.Their legs were interlaced. Their bodies swayed together as they caressed, kissed and discovered shyly each other. Suddenly the  T-Shirt Thomas was considered unnecessary and removed quickly . His back was caressed by the hands of Guy-Manuel groaning at each kiss Thomas gave him in the neck. As Thomas felt their erections were hard , he stopped , conscient of what could happen next. Panting , sweat covering his face he whispered some words in french at Guy-Manuel who giggled , then shyly hid his face in Thomas shoulder before whispering a cute and almost unspoken yes . Thomas looked at him , with gravity . And Guy-Manuel nod at him , swearing he won't regret it. Thomas then took the hand of Guy-Manuel , shyly , and took him to his door , hearing Guy-Manuel laughing as he closed the door behind them. 

***

Guy-Manuel sat on Thomas, who was in his boxers, just like him. He waved his pelvis firmly against the hips of Thomas, shuddering at each friction made on their cocks that were now  very hards. The grip of Thomas was like something that was displaying energy in his body . He felt so good and so powerfull and dominant.  He laughed with malicious , lifting the face of Thomas with one finger. Thomas looked at him , with love and tenderness. Then , he placed himself next to Thomas. By mutual agreement, they took their own boxers down at the same time releasing their erections. It was the first time Thomas and Guy-Manuel ... with a man, and Thomas was aware that for Guy-Manuel, who did not accept totally, it was a significant step. Guy-Manuel closed his eyes , really shy , not wanting to look at Thomas. Thomas smiled and whispered:

''Hey beautiful , look at me. It's ok. Everything will be all right. If you don't like it , just tell me. If you want me to stop , just say stop . We can do it ln our own pace , there's no need to be perfect . I must warn you that I am not a porn start , and I don't expect you to be so. What I expect from you is to be yourself. It's the only way I want to make love and love you ; as you are . ''

Thomas known the right words to make Guy-Manuel feel all right. Guy-Manuel smiled and slowly open his eyes. He saw that it was as much knew and a bit scarry as it was for Thomas , but the thing that was making things easier was the love that was written in his gaze . Slowly , looking right into the eyes of Guy-Manuel to be sure it was ok , Thomas began to take his cock in his hand. Guy-Manuel moan , closed his eyes and shivered. Thomas grinned and begin to stroke him slowly , watching him moaning and groaning faster as his hand was moving up and down of his beautiful cock , perfect size , not too big. Everything from Guy-Manuel , just every single thing was perfect. Nakked he looked like a pure greek status ; a god of beauty . Thomas was feeling like Psyche  , a young an innocent girl that fell in love with Eros , god of love and beauty , his lovely Guy-Manuel ,  and that bought him alive again since he kissed him. Guy-Manuel suddenly oppened his eyes , and as Thomas was stroking him he started to moan the name of Thomas. God. So good.

''Say it again. Say it  for me Guy-Manuel '' said Thomas , who was unsure of himself but took a chance.

''Thomas... ThoooFUCKINGmas.'' moan Guy-Manuel looking at how good Thomas was , and how close he was , and how perfect things were happening and how fucking hot Thomas looked , with this fire in his eyes and honey in his voice

''Am I doing it right '' asked Thomas in his ear.

''Ouiiii Oui.... And it's...feelin...right'' growled Guy-Manuel.

Thomas had a mischievous laugh. He bent down and Guy-Manuel saw him coming. Oh god. Oh god.  
Thomas pulled out his tongue and gave brief licks on the head of the cock Guy-Manuel, turning his tongue around.

''Tell me if you don't like it  , or what you like , ok honey '' whispered Thomas.Guy-Manuel grasped his hairs and said.

''Oh my fucking god. Stop teasing me and fucking suck me '' said Guy-Manuel in almost dominant tone that made Thomas quivering of desire.

''Avec plaisir ( with pleasure) . '' he replied obediently , taking fully the cock of his boyfriend in his mouth.

Guy-Manuel gasped , holding a scream as he curled up his toes , feeling the rush of adrenaline and desire making him go wild. But Thomas motioned him to let go, and Guy-Manuel literally shouted the name of Thomas , god , he was gorgeous when he did that thought Thomas as he saw his boy caressing his hair , while screaming his name, Thomas began these lovely and hot  movements from bottom to top, sucking to perfection, although with hesitation, trying to play with the opening of his mouth until it is satisfying to increase the suction effect on the dick Guy-Manuel. Suddenly he felt a hand on his head. Pushing him to accelerate. What he did. He went up. Went down. Turned his tongue around and around, without ever stopping, and Guy-Manuel seemed to enjoy.Thomas even made several deep throat, not without choking a little, but came to the top with a slight pop sound, plunging his incendiary eyes into in Guy-Manuel before taking his cock in his mouth again.Guy-Manuel could no longer. The sweetness of the lips of Thomas. His smell that filled the room as an aphrodisiac perfume. His tight and so good mouth on his cock, riding it like no one else.It was too much. Oh god. Oh god that son of a bitch was so good at sucking him.  He felt pleasure, ecstasy, irradiated of his lower abdomen. His heart accelerating as a stallion racinghis eyes out of their orbits; he threatened to explode.

''Tho-Mas-I'm-C-CLOSE . TOOO. oH GOD I'M..FUCKING..GONNA...CUM..on you... damn. '' Guy-Manuel managed to say , arching his body, as Thomas was speeding , giving all he got to please him to the sky . He was ready to fucking cum shot here and now , in Thomas mouth. 

''Just give it to me  . Did I told you that um , I swallow '' whispered Thomas , panting  , giving him a deep throat ( without choking this time)

''GOOOOOD. Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fucj.Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.''

And he came in the mouth of Thomas. 

Thomas watched Guy-Manuel as he came. His blue eyes filled with beautiful feelings ; like if  the sun was turning slowly to gold  in a summer sky .The expression on his face  ,  free like a bird  but  submitted to Thomas, his hair falling with gentleness and suavity on his large and beautiful  forehead, his throat contracting  , his muscles tensing revealing his stature of Apollo. He was just to die for when he had an orgasm.

''Mmm. Beautiful '' said Thomas lovingly , swallowing his cum , shamelessly , meaning every word he said ,

Guy-Manuel gave him a warm hug , kissing him longly , feeling the saltiness of his own cum and feeling amazed of not finding it awkard anymore. Guy-Manuel looked at the bottle of lube , on the table next to the bed of Thomas. And Thomas caught his look and smiled , leaving a small kiss on his nose as he was grabbing the bottle of lube.

''Y-You want it ? '' said Thomas. Looking at him , feeling shy about it.

''I mean.. yes I do. I want you . I want it . '' replied Guy-Manuel .

Thomas agreed and put a  small quantity of lube around his cock. God. How he was supposed to do that. Ok . No pannic. He started by teasing and preparing the entrance of Guy-Manuel with a finger.

''AAAAIIIE'' said Guy-Manuel

''Oh no , are you ok , did it hurt ?? '' said Thomas in a husky tone , worrily

''It's ok. I guess it's normal. It's a good pain. Trust me.''

Thomasa agreed but did it more softly . And he saw that Guy-Manuel was moaning. He put his boyfriend on his knees. Slowly holding his hips. Feeling so ... excited but scarred about it as he asked.

''Ok. Are you ready? ''

''Oui. Let's do it . ''

Thomas then penetrate softly Guy-Manuel who just screamed. Damn he was so tight. Then Thomas began moving softly. With hesitation. He catched the rythm and the movement and began throbbing Guy-Manuel. God he was so beautiful. So tight. So perfect.

''You like it ? You like it Guy-Manuel?'' he asked , clenching his teeth as he was spanking him softly.

''Ahhh.Ahhh. Yes . Yes. Faster , Thomas. Oh god fuck me faster.''

They could hear their breathing , like wild animal , going crazy , as Thomas was fucking Guy-Manuel harder , better faster and stronger. Guy-Manuel felt the cock of Thomas in him.He was fucking a guy. And he was loving it. It was so new. So different. So hardcore . But so fucking good. He felt himself going hard again. Thomas was holding him. Thrusting in him fastly. He felt the orgasm coming on . He screamed the name of Guy-Manuel. Spanking him on his perfect little ass he was riding. Oh nothing really hard and agressive , just teasing . It felt so god. Oh yes. He was so tight and god so perfect.He was about to cum . Luckily , they had condoms. So they felt more safe about it.

''GUY-MANUEL...I am close...So close. God.''

''Give it to me Thomas , fuck yeah , give it to me , I want it in my ass ahahah ''

''FUCK , YOU BASTAAAAAAAAARD '' said Thomas , cumming hard in Guy-Manuel.

He gasped . And felt himself leaving the ground to Paradise City , way up high. He threw himself out , throw to the garbage the condom , and collapsed next to Guy-Manuel on his bed.Both were side to side , breathing loud , goofy smiles on their faces. They were looking at the roof top of the room of Thomas. They were holding their hands , sweaty and completly exhausted and overwhelmed by feelings.

''Wow. I can't believe we did it '' they said at the same time , in the exact same tone.

They both begin to laugh and hugged each other saying love words in french as they felt dizzy and happy , their mouth giving small kisses until , they decided to take a nap. As they heard the ending theme of the credits of Tron away in the living room.  It seems that cuddling was better than anything in this world. Even one of their favorite movie. 

And suddenly . The stars were glowing for them and the angel were rejoicing with anthems.It was love. Love. All they needed was that. Guy-Manuel sighed and whispered a sweet Je t'aime , before falling asleep on Thomas nakked chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So how it was , I'm glad you like it and don't feel shy if you came at the same time as they did. :)  
> I'M EVIL . PURE EVIL.  
> And I like it . Ah.  
> More to come after :)  
> And I'm fucking sorry for the fucks . Too many fucks words in this chapter.


End file.
